


Горячее и мягкое

by Amiram



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiram/pseuds/Amiram
Summary: — Никогда бы не подумал, детектив, что…— Что?! — тут же воинственно вскинулся Гэвин и подтянул сползшие пижамные штаны.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Горячее и мягкое

***

Началось все с того, что Ричард зачем-то научился варить кофе.

Ну, как, зачем-то… ему было интересно проверить, можно ли таким простым способом исправить характер детектива Рида. Или хотя бы улучшить их отношения.

Что ж, детектив Рид — Гэвин — оказался несколько… примитивным существом, и хороший кофе был именно тем, что смягчило его, прямо скажем, говнистый характер.

Ричард с высоты своего незамутненного страстями разума мог бы почувствовать некое разочарование, что все так просто разрешилось, но он был слишком нерационально рад!

Зато в первый раз, когда Ричард увидел тарелку с завтраком Гэвина, он только поднял бровь вверх и сказал, не сдержав усмешки:

— Никогда бы не подумал, детектив, что… 

— Что?! — тут же воинственно вскинулся Гэвин и подтянул сползшие пижамные штаны.

Ричард даже рот открыл, чтоб пояснить, но зачем-то посмотрел на его грудь, на голый живот с трогательным пупком и на дорожку темных волос, уходящую вниз, под резинку, и завис. Всего-то на долю секунды — Гэвин даже не заметил, — но из-за этого Ричард не ответил, а неловко пожал плечами.

— Да это я так… вкусно, наверное. Неважно.

Гэвин посмотрел на него, подозрительно прищурившись, но продолжения не последовало, и он сел за стол. И расплылся в довольной и предвкушающей улыбке, глядя на тарелку: ровные, идеально поджаренные яйца лежали на кудрявом листе салата рядом с розовыми толстенькими сосисками, ярко-красные половинки помидорок черри вместо кетчупа описывали вокруг них плавный полукруг, а два тоста радовали румяными боками.

Гэвин с хрустом откусил от одного из них, тут же вилкой располовинил яйцо и, отхватив кусок сосиски, окунул его в растекшийся теплый желток. А потом отправил в рот и зажмурился, едва не застонав от удовольствия.

Ричард во все глаза смотрел, как он жует, излучая довольство.

— Кофе? — спросил он странно глухим голосом, и Гэвин открыл глаза.

Закивал, довольный, облизнулся и снова потянулся к тосту, откусил.

— Как круто, — протянул он с набитым ртом, — ну что может быть лучше?

А когда Ричард поставил перед ним полную кружку, добавил с одобрением:

— Только твой кофе! Вот не зря, ох, не зря я тебя называл…

— Своим напарником? — перебил его Ричард и отступил, прислонился бедром к столу.

— Именно, — Гэвин подергал бровями. — Схватываешь на лету, а, жестянка ты моя ненаглядная!

И сунул в рот еще кусок сосиски. И помидорку. И запихнул остатки тоста, закатывая глаза от удовольствия.

Кажется, хотел еще что-то сказать, но Ричард, мельтеша желтым в диоде, замотал головой.

— rA9, только молчи! Не хватало еще смотреть на остатки еды с твоими телесными жидкостями по всей кухне.

Гэвин едва не подавился.

— Заметь, — сказал он, едва проглотив кусок, — на моей кухне.

— Не имеет значения, — высокомерно ответил Ричард, отводя взгляд от его влажных губ и пряча растерянность, — пока я здесь.

— А, ну это меняет дело, конечно, — Гэвин развел руками и посмотрел с глумливой насмешкой. — Пока ты варишь такой охрененный кофе, ты тут.

Ричард молчал и смотрел, как Гэвин, глядя ему в глаза, отпивает из кружки, как он облизывает губы и как снова вгрызается в хрустящий тост.

Крошки разлетелись по столу, упали и на колени Гэвину, и на пол, а Ричард… Ричард думал только о том, как удивительно и волнительно было бы взять эти крошки на анализ. 

Прямо с губ Гэвина. 

Сразу языком, напрямую, чтоб не терять время. 

Ну, можно и изо рта, чтоб невзначай не испортить образцы.

В какой-то момент запросов системы стало так много, что они встали у Ричарда перед глазами красной стеной, и он, зачем-то дернув бровью, смахнул все с интерфейса в сторону, во второстепенные задачи.

Однако через минуту понял, что это не поможет — Гэвин размякшим тостом собрал остатки желтка и быстро, над тарелкой, сунул его в рот. И облизал испачканные пальцы.

Ричард понял, что хотел бы облизать их вместо него.

Прямо сейчас… Можно?

Ричард вздрогнул и послал багованной системе запросов однозначный и прямой отказ. Та, зависнув на долю секунды, зашифровала и выдала запрос снова — в виде логической задачки. Разгадав ее, Ричарду стало совершенно ясно, что его желание полностью обоснованно и рационально, так что стоит объявить его и Гэвину. Тот точно не сможет отказаться, ведь некая логика не чужда и ему, несовершенному, но удивительно занимательному существу!

— Оу, оу, что там? — спросил Гэвин встревоженно и покрутил пальцем у виска. — Вызов?

Ричард нервно дернул рукой и прикрыл диод ладонью.

— Все в порядке. Это… личное, — быстро ответил он. — Я в гостиной подожду.

— Серьезно? Ну, ладно, — Гэвин пожал голыми плечами, шумно поскреб щетину. — Я быстро.

— Не торопись! — ответил ему Ричард и вылетел из кухни.

***

— Все в порядке?

Ричард вздрогнул бы от неожиданности, будь он человеком. Однако, он не был — хоть в этом повезло.

— Абсолютно! — ответил он как мог убедительно и повернулся к тихо подошедшему Гэвину. — А в чем дело?

— Да ты завис что-то, я уж думал придется тебя в утиль сдавать, — сказал Гэвин с насмешкой и отвел взгляд, пряча беспокойство. — И мне пришлось бы болванчика тебе на замену кофе варить учить.

— Если бы вы обладали хоть небольшими зачатками памяти, то помнили бы, что варить кофе… — начал Ричард и запнулся.

— Ты вызвался сам, да! — довольно закончил за него Гэвин. — Работать-то будем? Отчеты не готовы, а уже почти вечер. Позорище! 

— Отчеты… — Ричард подключился к терминалу, — будут готовы через две минуты, сорок шесть…

— Да, да, жестянка, — закатил Гэвин глаза. — И смотри… не зависай больше. В крайнем случае не ссы, говори, если тебе в больничку к технику вашему надо. Поверь моему опыту — иногда без этого никак.

— Я запомню, — пообещал Ричард и с облегчением посмотрел Гэвину вслед.

Близость к Гэвину стала вдруг… смущающей, неудобной. 

А как иначе, если тот отвлек Ричарда как раз в тот момент, как он просматривал записанный сегодня днем в кафетерии файл. На нем Гэвин жадно ел пончик и запивал его, ради разнообразия, крепким чаем. Который, кстати, тоже принес ему Ричард.

Принес, а потом встал за дверью и смотрел, как Гэвин для начала рассмотрел пончик, примерился, словно выбирая самый аппетитный бок, а потом укусил. И замычал от удовольствия, прикрыв глаза, смакуя, кривя губы, измазанные в шоколадной глазури.

Симметрия его лица — и так абсолютно неидеальная — сломалась, но лицо у Гэвина было такое живое и привлекательное, что Ричард завис, записывая этот момент словно на автомате.

Чтобы пересматривать его снова и снова, отложив все дела.

Непростительно непрофессионально! 

И совершенно необходимо.

***

Вечер ничего не исправил — стало только сложнее. Лучше в пару сотен раз, но еще и сложнее.

Ричард спрашивал себя, зачем он это делает, зачем Гэвин его позвал? Работать? Так они могли быть на связи хоть всю ночь. 

Общаться? Так они с самого утра, когда Ричард заехал за Гэвином, вместе. И до вечера.

Тогда зачем?

Ричард посмотрел на Гэвина, распаковывающего курицу из китайского ресторана, залип на его пальцах, потом на сосредоточенном лице с сетью мелких морщинок у глаз, отодвинулся и оглядел всего Гэвина. 

Тот был босой, в выцветших мягких штанах и в футболке с потрескавшимся принтом полиции Детройта. Взъерошенный и уставший, он со вздохом удовлетворения уселся на диван и взял коробочку с курицей. Примерился вилкой, но Ричард вдруг — серьезно, он и сам не ожидал, это был порыв! — жестом его остановил.

— Что? — Гэвин возмущенно махнул пластиковой вилкой, когда Ричард взял коробку из его рук.

— Я хочу попробовать.

— Попробовать? — хохотнул Гэвин растерянно. — Ладно. Только не тяни, я голодный, как скотина.

— Не затяну.

Ричард и сам себя не понимал, не мог вот так сразу сообразить, зачем он делает… это. Мелькнула мысль, что, наверное, это и означает быть девиантом — когда ведешь себя иррационально и нелогично, и самый лучший техник за сотню лет не разберется, что не так в первичном коде. 

А потом он взял кусочек курицы из коробки пальцами, с которых стек скин, и, активировав уловитель, втянул в себя образец воздуха. Тут же разложил все вещества по таблице, но не стал дожидаться более подробного анализа, а перевел взгляд на Гэвина.

Тот смотрел, замерев, и щеки его горели. 

Ричард, не понимая, что он делает, протянул ему кусочек. И Гэвин, глядя потемневшими глазами, потянулся, открыл рот и взял его, мазнув по белым пальцам теплыми и мягкими губами. 

И не отстранился. У Ричарда в груди колотилось гулко и сильно, когда язык Гэвина скользил по сенсорам снова и снова, собирая соус.

— Еще, — попросил Гэвин, не отнимая губ и щекоча их своим дыханием.

Ричард моргнул, отмирая, встряхнул коробочку, чтоб размешать соус, и, выбрав очередной кусок, протянул его Гэвину. Но теперь гораздо ближе к себе, чтобы Гэвин… Гэвин.

Да! Гэвин усмехнулся, и в глазах его зажглись звездочки, пересел ближе, так, что теперь их бедра соприкасались, оперся рукой о плечо Ричарда и взял курицу губами. И снова стал облизывать его пальцы, не отрывая взгляда от лица. А потом втянул один в рот, медленно вбирая все глубже и сдавливая, посасывая, облизывая… 

Ричард не глядя поставил коробочку на стол, с тихим, совершенно ему не свойственным стоном вытащил палец у Гэвина изо рта.

— Мне нужно, — пробормотал он, обхватив лицо Гэвина ладонями и притягивая его к себе. — Нужно взять образец. 

— Образец? — спросил тот, вздернув бровь, и поддался, потянулся к Ричарду.

— Твоих телесных жидкостей, — ляпнул — по другому не скажешь — Ричард, но Гэвин, к его удивлению, не засмеялся и не упрекнул в непоследовательности, вспомнив утро. 

Гэвин поиграл бровями и довольно оскалился.

— Ну, пробуй, — сказал он, провоцируя, — но учти, что у меня их еще много. 

Кажется, выражение лица Гэвина было предвкушающим, немного похожим на то, с каким тот смотрел на пончик или, скажем, на сосиску, но Ричард тут же вымел глупые мысли из головы — Гэвин смотрел на него совсем по другому. С жаром и нетерпением.

И ничего больше не оставалось, кроме как притянуть его ближе и осторожно коснуться губами его губ. И очень хорошо, что Ричард поставил запись заранее, потому что Гэвин не умел осторожно, он поцеловал Ричарда напористо и жадно, щедро даря ему свой азарт и удовольствие.

И образцы, которые Ричард просто забыл собирать. 

Он растерялся, и голова у него пошла кругом, когда Гэвин непонятно как — он не отследил, — оказался у него на коленях. И теперь уже Гэвин придерживал его лицо в своих ладонях, гладил пальцами щеки, целовал. Отрывался на несколько секунд, чтобы посмотреть Ричарду в глаза, а потом снова целовал. 

И у Ричарда внутри все просто взрывалось восторгом, потому что лицо у Гэвина выражало чистое, незамутненное удовольствие. Такого не было ни когда он ел утром тосты, ни когда днем пончики. И даже сваренный Ричардом кофе явно не вызывал в Гэвине таких чувств, как их поцелуй.

И тогда Ричард повел руками по бокам Гэвина, прижал его к себе и, задрав футболку, наконец-то прикоснулся к груди, животу и к волосам, темной дорожкой уходящих под резинку его штанов.

— Можно? — завороженно шепнул Ричард, ведя белыми пальцами все ниже и ниже. 

— Давай! — так же тихо, но нетерпеливо ответил ему Гэвин и, приподнявшись, помог Ричарду стянуть его штаны.

А потом Ричард дотронулся до его горячего, влажного члена, услышал стон Гэвина, и по платам словно искры пробежали. Уведомления шли сплошным потоком, потому что каждое движение, каждый звук, что издавал Гэвин, каждый его вздох были невероятно важны! У Ричарда насос в груди сбивался с заданного ритма, частил и гнал тириум по трубкам, сильнее разогревая и так горячий корпус.

— Ричард, вот так, еще, — подгонял его Гэвин, сжимая своими пальцами ладонь Ричарда на своем члене и раскачиваясь на его коленях. — Еще немного, да… Поцелуй меня. Образцы… 

Он явно хотел засмеяться, но Ричард прокрутил ладонь у самой головки и смял его губы своими. И Гэвин застонал ему в рот и стал раскачиваться и прижиматься еще сильнее.

Совсем скоро он задрожал, прикусил губу и прогнулся, толкаясь часто и резко. И на лице его было такое выражение, какого Ричард не видел еще никогда. Совершенно точно никакая еда не могла с ним сравниться, и все это было из-за него, из-за Ричарда.

Гэвин зажмурился, свел брови и застонал еще, и еще раз. А потом Ричарду на руку плеснуло горячим, и Гэвин обмяк, расслабляясь и опираясь о его плечи все еще чуть дрожащими руками.

Когда смог, открыл глаза со слипшимися ресницами и долго смотрел ему в лицо, словно искал что-то. И, наверное, нашел, потому что Гэвин посветлел, лоб разгладился, и он нежно потерся носом о щеку Ричарда. И спросил, тихо и хрипло:

— Ну как? Все образцы взял?

Ричард моргнул, поднял руку и посмотрел на белесые потеки на своих пальцах, а потом не торопясь облизал их, собирая эти самые… образцы.

— Взял, — сказал он Гэвину, глядящему на него завороженно и явно с предвкушением. — Только этого мало.

Гэвин засмеялся, потянулся, поправил штаны и завалился вбок, на диван, удивительно ловко роняя Ричарда рядом с собой.

— Обращайся, — щедро предложил он, играя бровями. — Я в твоем распоряжении. Только вот, — он свел брови и добавил под бурчание желудка: — Пожрать бы.

— Погоди, здесь есть кое-что, — Ричард взял со стола коробку с остывшей курицей.

Кусочков в коробке оставалось еще немало, и он порадовался, что хватит надолго. А потом взял один пальцами и протянул его Гэвину.

Чтобы тот взял его своими горячими, мягкими, зацелованными, припухшими, нежными губами.


	2. 313 248 317 87

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Фонарик Гэвин потерял, и тот потух, поэтому лицо Ричарда едва-едва выступало из густого полумрака — тот смотрел на Гэвина, и в глазах его было отчаяние.  
> — Что? — еще успел прошептать Гэвин, уже зная, что именно случилось. — Ричи…

***

— Слышь, ты, Саммер-тайм, блядь! — крикнул Гэвин вслед убегающему по темному коридору человеку. — Стоять!

Ответом ему был лишь грохот чужих шагов по бетонному полу и эхо, множившее его волна за волной. 

— Уходит, — заметил Ричард у Гэвина за спиной, и тот зло оскалился.

— Да куда он денется? — сказал он, вступая в коридор и держа пистолет у плеча. — Там тупик.

— Я не был бы так уверен.

— Что? Почему это?

— Разве ты не заметил, что он целенаправленно бежал сюда? Зачем? Чтобы застрять в тупике?

Гэвин тут же прикинул в голове план складов, где они накрыли эту банду с наркотой, и пути отхода, которые местный хозяин должен бы знать получше копов. 

Он быстро взглянул на Ричарда и выругался:

— Твою же мать! Побежали!

И он рванул в полумрак узкого, круто уходящего вниз коридора, кое-где разбавленный тусклым светом допотопных ламп.

— Будь осторожен, — напомнил ему Ричард, держащийся пока за плечом, и Гэвин привычно кивнул.

— Все будет зашибись, Рич! Можешь не сомневаться.

Зашибись все, однако, не было.

Они были еще в самом начале, когда где-то далеко послышался скрежет и что-то грохнуло.

— Вот сука! — заорал Гэвин в ярости и рванул вперед. — Не уйдешь! Ричи, кинь нашим локацию.

— Уже, — коротко ответил Ричард и прибавил скорости.

Он легко обошел Гэвина и уже через минуту оказался рядом с треснувшей плитой на полу. В узкой стенной нише торчали обломки какого-то механизма.

— Вот гандон, устроил себе катакомбы, — Гэвин добежал и встал рядом. — Откроешь?

Ричард сдержанно кивнул и, подцепив угол плиты, приподнял ее. Внутри что-то застряло, заскрипело, и он напряг ноги, а потом медленно и неумолимо поднял плиту, вырывая запорный механизм. Скин совсем сполз с его рук, диод пару раз мигнул красным, а потом Ричард рванул, резко поднялся и отбросил кусок плиты в сторону. 

Гэвин тут же подскочил ближе, посветил вниз фонариком и сквозь густые клубы пыли увидел пол — тот был метрах в двух внизу.

Он взглянул на Ричарда. Тот прислушался, потом кивнул и молча подал Гэвину руку. А потом, когда тот вцепился в нее своей, легко удержал его и спустил вниз, в темноту.

И легко спрыгнул следом.

— Идем тихо, — прошептал Гэвин, беря пистолет двумя руками и осторожно двигаясь вперед.

Фонарик он погасил, и чем дальше они продвигались в катакомбы, тем темнее становилось.

Ричард выступил вперед, и Гэвин полностью ему доверился — не в первый же раз. Ему привычно было идти вот так, за широкой спиной, полностью полагаясь на улучшенные слух и зрение.

Впереди послышался неясный шум и голос, выкрикивающий ругательства.

— Тут он, никуда не делся, — прошептал Гэвин. — Наши на подходе?

— Связи нет. Глушилка.

— Вот как. Поэтому ты и не просканировал этот подвальчик?

Ричард промолчал, но по его застывшим плечам Гэвин понял, что тот расстроен. И ободряюще похлопал по руке — мало ли, никто же не мог предположить, что середнячок-наркоторговец отгрохал себе бункер с отдельным выходом, да еще и с такой качественной глушилкой. 

— Мы его возьмем, — каменно-спокойно сказал Ричард и остановился. — Не лезь.

— Охренел? — очень тихо и очень возмущенно зашипел Гэвин. — Да мы его полгода уже пасем! А теперь мне в сторонке подождать?!

Ричард не успел ответить — впереди что-то заскрипело, и темноту коридора разбавили отблески на стене, видимо, за поворотом открыли то ли дверь, то ли люк.

И тут же раздались ругательства, чьи-то далекие крики, вой сирен и громкий грохот захлопнувшейся железной двери.

— Сдавайся, Саммер! — крикнул Гэвин из-за плеча Ричарда. — И сядешь целым!

— Пошел ты, пошел! — заорал Саммерс из-за угла, и что-то ударилось о стену. — Коп поганый, урою!

— Тебе некуда бежать, гондон, — засмеялся Гэвин. — Крыса попалась. Сейчас тут будут наши.

— Хрен тебе! Тут глушняк полный, я могу отсидеться! — голос в темноте хрипло и страшно засмеялся. — Сдохну, но в тюрягу не сяду.

— Нелегко тебе там, да? А не надо было снова лезть к наркоте.

— Пошел ты, сука легавая! — заорал Саммерс, срывая голос. — Иди сюда. Мы с моей деткой тебя ждем!

— Сначала познакомишься с моей, — Гэвин коротко посмотрел на застывшего Ричарда. — Лучше выходи сам. Мы твой бункер еще наверху своим скинули. Смирись, сука!

— Я в тюрягу не пойду! — крик Саммерса сорвался, он почти рыдал. — Сам попробуй!

— Знаешь, — Гэвин посмотрел на Ричарда. — Что-то его глючит совсем. Или он обдолбался по самые уши, или спятил.

— Обдолбался, — Ричард пожал плечами. — Так берем его?

Снова послышался грохот, но теперь чужие далекие голоса превратились в крики, и Саммерс снова захлопнул дверь.

— Суки! Я не хочу!

— Кажется, он решился пробиваться. Берем? — уточнил Ричард и, уловив кивок Гэвина, бесшумно двинулся вперед.

За углом царила полная тьма, но это не могло помешать Ричарду — он уверенно ринулся во тьму, и в этот момент прогремел выстрел.

— Ричи!

— Сдохни!

Саммерс выстрелил еще раз, и еще, и Гэвин, почти оглохший от грохота, в коротких вспышках видел быстро двигающегося Ричарда и человека, стоящего у стены.

— Не подходи! — заорал Саммерс, пистолет пару раз сухо щелкнул. — Я. Больше. Не сяду! 

Гэвин по гулко разлетевшемуся звуку шагов понял, что они с Ричардом выбежали из коридора в зал, и уже вытащил фонарик, чтобы, если повезет, ослепить Саммерса, но не успел.

Его пистолет ударился об пол и коротко загремел, Саммерс взвыл отчаянно и обреченно, а Ричард вдруг резко остановился. Его диод коротко вспыхнул красным, а потом в темноте Гэвин услышал вскрик, короткое тихое звяканье и вырвавшийся у Ричарда мат.

— Блядь! — коротко сказал тот, и у Гэвина внутри похолодело — Ричард матерился настолько редко и в настолько отчаянных ситуациях, что впору было испугаться.

Больше не думая, Гэвин зажег фонарик и, сам почти ослепленный, увидел, как прижавшийся к стене Саммерс неловко размахнулся и кинул что-то маленькое и темное в их сторону.

Его мозг отказывался идентифицировать, что это, он только отметил, как Ричард кинулся к летящему предмету, как он легко отбросил его в сторону Саммерса и повернулся к Гэвину.

И уже через секунду снес его с места — назад, в коридор, за поворот!

А потом впечатал Гэвина спиной в стену, в момент уложил его на пол и накрыл собой.

Фонарик Гэвин потерял, и тот потух, поэтому лицо Ричарда едва-едва выступало из густого полумрака — тот смотрел на Гэвина, и в глазах его было отчаяние.

— Что? — еще успел прошептать Гэвин, уже зная, что именно случилось. — Ричи…

А потом грохнуло так, что все вокруг пошло ходуном. Гэвин открыл рот и закричал, когда взрыв встряхнул бункер. Ударная волна шибанула по ушам, грудь и голову сдавило, и их тряхнуло с такой силой, что из Гэвина вышибло дыхание. 

Ричард сжал объятья и закаменел, пытаясь закрыть его от обломков, а Гэвин все никак не мог вздохнуть — он оглох, ослеп и пытался урвать хоть немного воздуха. 

Но кругом был лишь грохот, была пыль и боль. 

Но даже так Гэвин всем телом чувствовал, как содрогается Ричард, когда обломки и куски бетона били его по спине и голове. Он как мог защищал Гэвина, и в какой-то момент здоровый кусок сколотого бетона с погнутыми кусками арматуры прилетел ему в голову. Разбил висок с диодом, снес ухо, разодрал шею и упал Гэвину на лицо.

И тут же его залило теплым, Гэвин вздохнул и едва не подавился смесью пыли и тириума. 

Он отвернулся, закашлялся, едва сумел вытащить зажатую руку и стер с лица грязь, взвыв от боли в рассеченном лбу.

Но все это было такой ерундой по сравнению с тем, что он увидел. Ричард все так же защищал его, но теперь голова его была разбита и заливала Гэвина тириумом, диод и глаза потухли, в них не было жизни. 

Скин полностью сполз с Ричарда, и тот застыл над Гэвином неподвижно и тихо.

Гэвин закричал, но сквозь страшный звон в голове не услышал своего крика, он попытался подняться, но боль пронзила его с такой силой, что он, кажется, потерял сознание. Или нет, возможно, он потерял ориентацию, верх и низ смешались, и все помутилось!

— Ричи, — хрипел он, не слыша ни слова. — Детка… 

***

Время смазалось. Гэвин то приходил в себя и со стоном тянулся к Ричарду, то снова впадал в забытье, в котором вокруг все еще гремело и грохотало. Дышать было тяжело, на него словно бетонная плита давила, и он боролся за каждый вздох, заходился кашлем, содрогаясь от боли в груди. А потом он с трудом открывал слезящиеся глаза и видел нависающего над собой Ричарда. Холодного и неподвижного. 

Гэвин кричал, звал его, но до конца так и не был уверен, что все это происходит в реальности. Он готов был молиться всем богам, чтобы пиздец вокруг оказался всего лишь кошмаром.

— Сюда, быстро!.. 

— Берись, да осторожнее ты! 

— А, дьявол дери! 

Гэвин почувствовал, как Ричи ускользает, и рванулся за ним следом, в голос застонав от боли.

— Тихо, лежите, детектив. Сейчас, все будет хорошо… 

— Ричард, — прохрипел Гэвин и попытался оттолкнуть руку с фонариком, светящим ему в лицо. — Что с ним?!

— Да не дергайтесь, черт!.. 

— Отвали, — Гэвин не смог подняться, снова упал на спину и попытался перекатиться на бок. — Ричи!

— Детектив, — его за плечи прижали к полу, не давая двигаться. — С ним техник! Да дайте нам минуту, лежите, чтоб вас черти драли!

Гэвин всхлипнул и застыл, пытаясь проморгаться и разлепить глаза. Их нещадно драло, и слезы текли по вискам. Заливались в уши.

— Номер! — послышалось со стороны, и уплывающий Гэвин дернулся, едва не вырвав руку, в которую как раз что-то колол медик. — Какой у него номер?

— Что? — Гэвин с усилием подтянулся и привстал, плечом о стену.

— Да лежите же вы! — процедил медик сквозь зубы, наваливаясь и держа его руку в стальной хватке.

— Номер андроида, быстро, у меня система распознавания зависла, здесь глушат, что ли? Какой? 

У Гэвина в голове наконец стало проясняться, и он увидел техника, стоящего над телом Ричарда. С вымазанными в его крови руками, тот требовательно смотрел на Гэвина и держал пальцы над лэптопом, сияющим голубым светом. Переносной ящик с компонентами стоял, раскрытый, рядом.

— Триста тринадцать, — начал Гэвин и запнулся — голова все еще шла кругом, и он отчаянно тупил. — Два, четыре… — голос его сбился, — восемь? Или девять… 

— Ну? — техник что-то набирал на лэптопе, провода от которого тянулись к голове Ричарда и к чемодану.

— Да, восемь, восемь! — нервно крикнул Гэвин, хотя полностью уверен не был. От страха и отчаяния голову снова повело, и он в панике сжал кулаки. — Триста восем… нет, триста семнадцать и… 

Он застыл.

— Да что там дальше? — синие пальцы снова замерли над лэптопом, и Гэвина затрясло.

У него все из головы словно ветром смахнуло, и он растерянно перевел взгляд на неподвижного Ричарда, лежащего в грязи, среди гор мусора и клубов едкой пыли и ждущего, пока один тупой кожаный мешок вспомнит его номер.

Его, блядь, номер!

— Восемь, семь, — выдохнул он последние цифры и, не удержавшись, повалился на пол.

— Да блядь! — выругался медик, придерживая иглу у него в руке. — Чтоб тебя… 

Но Гэвину было уже все равно, сил оставалось немного, едва хватало на то, чтоб смотреть, как неуверенно, рвано двигается рука Ричарда, как белые пальцы скребут по покрытому толстым слоем пыли и камней полу. Лицо у него было разворочено, однако он все равно как-то дернулся, повернул голову и уставился на Гэвина единственным уцелевшим глазом.

«Заебись», — подумал Гэвин и медленно уплыл. 

***

Две недели пролетели почти незаметно. 

Первые дни в больнице слились для Гэвина в однообразную полосу, всю в тумане лекарств и сна, зато когда он полностью пришел в себя, Ричард уже был рядом.

С замененными компонентами, с новыми панелями на лице и шее, которые он показал Гэвину, едва они остались одни.

Тот подозвал его ближе, усадил на кровать и долго гладил белую шею, челюсть, трогал пальцем губы и заглядывал Ричарду в глаза. И пусть один из них был другого оттенка — нужного не оказалось в наличии и доставку ждали в течение пары дней, — Гэвин был невообразимо счастлив.

— Кажется, меня накачивают наркотой, — пробормотал он, когда Ричард открыл рот и коротко лизнул его палец. — Ты меня лижешь?

— Лижу, — ответил Ричард и наклонился.

У Гэвина заболели глаза, пока он старался не отрывать взгляда от лица Ричарда, а тот приблизился к нему, коснулся его губ своими и поцеловал — легко и недолго. Но очень сладко.

— Наркоты нет, — сообщил он, улыбаясь.

Но Гэвин ему не поверил.

— Не уверен, — пробурчал он — сердце колотилось в горле. — Охуенно рад, что ты в норме.

— Я тоже, — Ричард положил ладонь Гэвину на шею, погладил и притянул его к себе. Уперся лбом в лоб, — охуенно рад.

А потом Гэвин сделал то, что сделал, и ничто не могло бы изменить его решение. Никто, впрочем, и не пытался. 

Обо всем знал только Ричард, вот таким дохуя личным это было.

***

Пока Гэвин раздевался, Ричард настроил напор и температуру воды, а потом смотрел, как тот, стянув белье, ступает под теплые струи.

— Долго пялиться будешь? — спросил Гэвин, растирая грудь и цепляясь пальцами за пленку.

— Тебе успеет надоесть, — Ричард расстегнул джинсы, и они сами упали вниз.

Гэвин только поиграл бровями. 

— Надо будет обязательно проверить, — усмехнулся он и неловко смахнул воду с лица — задел свежий шрам на лбу.

А Ричард раздевался, и делал это так, словно был звездой — снимал штаны раскованно и красиво. Рубашку стягивал сексуально и дразняще. Носки — чувственно и провокационно.

Ну, или это у Гэвина в глазах он был таким охрененным.

А Ричард тем временем шагнул к нему под душ, волосы вымокли и легли густыми блестящими прядями, ресницы слиплись темными стрелками, и глаза под ними казались еще красивее и глубже.

Нет, совершенно точно Ричард был охрененным всегда.

— А можно я? — он потянулся и положил ладони Гэвину на плечи, мягко погладил, скользя ими вместе с каплями по мокрой коже.

— Что?

— Можно я сниму? — Ричард подцепил край пленки и замер, посмотрел Гэвину в глаза. 

— Дерзай, — ответил тот и осторожно положил руки Ричарду на талию.

И легко обнял, когда пальцы Ричарда ухватились за краешек крепче и потянули вниз. Гэвин чуть поморщился от неприятного натяжения кожи, но тут же хмыкнул.

— Давай, давай, не бойся, — подбодрил он и посмотрел себе на грудь.

Там, слева под ключицей, Ричард постепенно стягивал пленку с его новой татуировки. И когда кожа полностью освободилась, Ричард промыл ее с каплей геля, а потом долго водил пальцами по черным, четко выделяющимся цифрам.

Он поднял голову и посмотрел Гэвину в глаза так взволнованно, что тот едва не смутился.

— Ну что? — спросил он грубовато. — У меня хреновая память. И мы об этом уже говорили.

— Я не думал, что это будет… так.

— Да как, — начал было Гэвин, но Ричард быстро прижался губами к его, останавливая готовые вырваться слова, а потом снова уставился на вытатуированные цифры.

И прижался к ним губами, проследил каждую линию и каждый завиток.

Три, один, три. Два, четыре, восемь. Три, один, семь. И, наконец, последние: восемь, семь.


End file.
